


The Night That Shouldn't Have Happened

by KyDoesNotExist



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Justin Foley, Protective Justin Foley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyDoesNotExist/pseuds/KyDoesNotExist
Summary: Reader has stayed away from all the drama going on in Liberty High, but what happens when her path crosses with the one and only Justin Foley.Dominant Justin Foley. Jealous Justin Foley. Potential fluff. Justin won't be dying here. Smut.This will be a long story.
Relationships: Justin Foley/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Night That Shouldn't Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and wear a mask!
> 
> I suck at writing, don't roast me too much, ok thank you.

The night that shouldn’t have happened

In hindsight, I should’ve stayed on the background. Liberty High treated me good enough, despite all the crazy shit happening in my school. I did well, staying away from it. Until that one night where I couldn’t hide anymore.

Another stupid party. I never went to them in the past. Mainly because I am socially awkward and I’m not good with big groups of people. This time around I had watched a good show on netflix and it made me realise I missed out on quite a bit and in that very moment, I decided I wanted to go to the party everyone in school was talking about. So I got dressed, sprayed a little too much perfume on me before making my way to Bryce’s place.

Before even getting to the front door the ground was shaking from all the bass. I took a deep breath before opening the front door that was ajar. 

‘Hello sweetheart. I didn’t expect you here.’ A familiar voice said close to you. 

You turned around only to see Bryce standing to your left.

‘Hey Bryce, neither did I, but here I am’ All I could manage to bring out was a half smile before breaking eyesight with him

I knew Bryce could be a dick, but that’s pretty much all I knew about him. Whenever he and I interacted he seemed nice enough and that’s all I cared about.

‘Well.. I hope you enjoy the party and hopefully I’ll see you around later’ He said with his bright smile that everyone in Liberty High knew about

I nodded in his direction and showed a polite smile before making my way into the house.

Don’t get me wrong, I am in no way better than other people here. I am not on a high horse, but I just can't be asked to play into high school drama. As long as I have my blunt and some alcohol, I am content with life.

I got pulled away from my thoughts when someone bumped into me quite harshly. 

‘Look where you’re going, asshole!’ I shot at the person who ran into me, once they had turned around I saw it was Justin Foley from my math class. Once I studied his face for .2 seconds I noticed how he was clearly high on coke, his nose still covered in the white powder.

He laughed loudly, ‘Um, who even are you?’

It shouldn't have stung that he didn’t know who I was, considering I tried so incredibly hard to stay unnoticed by everyone, but it still hurt.

‘Maybe if you weren’t high for a change, you’d be able to tell.’ I shot back at him, raising my voice.

His expression changed, although it was hard for me to decide what he was feeling. Anger.. maybe pain?

‘It’s none of your fucking business what I do! Get the fuck out of my way’ He screamed before storming off. Leaving most people to look at me and wonder what the fuck just happened.

I shrugged it off before going to a group of people and socialising with them.

To my own surprise, I was having a great time. I made about 9 friends so far. That is, if they can remember me when they’re sober. I stood up after taking a shot to go outside to smoke a blunt. 

When I checked the time, I didn’t expect it to be 2am already. Time really had flown by. I rolled my blunt before leaning against the wall outside to look up to the sky, and the beautiful and vibrant stars. I tried to take a mental picture, hoping to never forget this night.

‘You got quite a big mouth for someone that won’t even raise their hand in class’’ 

Of course, him again.

‘What do you want, Foley?’ I snapped back before turning to him and closing in the space between us.

‘Oh, baby.. You wouldn’t be able to handle it..’ Now, I knew Justin Foley could be an arrogant boy, but this..

I scuffed, ‘Oh yeah, I’d be real satisfied with the druggie of the school.’ 

Within a split second his entire expression changed from the playful mood he was in before to his eyes shooting fire, and his jaw clenched up. He pushed himself off the wall to stand in front of me, his hands leaning on the wall, trapping me in.

‘You’re playing a dangerous game.’ he said forcefully

Maybe it was the alcohol that made me feel so brave, maybe it was the weed, but when I took a drag from my blunt and blew it in his face, I couldn’t help but smirk.

Justin however, didn’t think it was as enjoyable as I thought it was and grabbed me by my throat, making it so I had to stand on my toes. I dropped by blunt and grabbed his wrist and looked at him with pleading eyes, a little scared. But I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t also aroused.

‘Are you fucking serious?!’ he yelled in my face, the loud screaming caused me to flinch.  
I don’t know what it was, maybe the vein in his neck popping up, or maybe the anger itself that made me want him, but I let my arms fall to the side and stop resisting.

‘I’m sorry.’ I said in a soft whisper

‘You will be.’ Justin shouted once again

‘Let me make it up to you, Foley.’ I said, smiling ever so slightly. Unable to hide my attraction to the tall boy in front of me

When he let me go, I couldn’t help but cough. I didn’t realise his grip on me was that tight. I wonder if I need to cover that up later.

In an instant I dropped to my knees and moved my hands up to his belt to unbuckle it, ‘Is this alright? Can I?’ 

There seemed to be a moment of hesitation, his anger was still showing, but it was now mixed with lust.

‘It won’t even come close to making it up to me but I suppose it’s a start.’ 

I didn’t waste any time and pulled his jeans down and took his already rock solid shaft out of his boxers before I started kissing the tip. Justin didn’t seem interested in teasing and grabbed my hair roughly, ‘Get on with it..’

He pushed his entire length in my throat and wouldn’t let me move away. As I was gagging against his length, he looked down and laughed loudly, ‘Not feeling so brave anymore, are we?’

When he finally released me, I took a second to catch my breath before I took him back insie my mouth.

Justin groaned and let go of my hair as he let do my thing now. I kept circling my tongue around his dick, and seeing as his panting got heavier, he seemed to like it.

All of a sudden he pulled away and I let out an accidental sad sigh, ‘Someone seems needy for me.’ he smirked. 

‘Shut the fuck up, Justin.’ 

‘You’re going to have to behave better if you want me to make you feel good.’

As much as I wanted to hit him, I didn’t want him to leave me high and dry.

“Please.’ 

That seemed to be enough for him, as he pulled me up before pushing my front against the wall, and moving up my skirt and pulling my panties down in a quick swift.

He started teasing by circling his length around my entrance.

‘For fuck sakes, Justin.’

He let out a small chuckle before he unforgivingly pushed himself in me, and kept an even more unforgiving pace. I wasn’t able to form words, it was hard enough to keep myself standing up right.

He slowed his pace for a short moment, ‘Is this okay?’ I wanted to roll my eyes but I quickly nodded, wanting him to pick up the pace again.

Justin didn’t wait longer than he needed to and continued on with his previous pace, the both of us moaning loudly, not having a care in the world who’d hear. I felt the feeling in my stomach getting stronger and I was almost ready.

Justin leaned closer to me, his body almost leaning on mine, his pace slowing down, in the moments after he released his load in me, I was almost reaching my high so I moved my hand to my clit to rub it, and have my high, but suddenly Justin grabbed my hand and pulled himself away from me. He pulled his boxers up and smirked at me.

‘Bad girls don’t finish.’ he said while showing a sweet smile. I tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn’t let me. He was much stronger than me.

‘What the fuck!’ I said as I used my free hand to push him in the chest.

‘You heard me.’ 

After a few moments he let go of me and pulled his jeans back up before buckening his belt. His gaze returned to me, ‘Good girl. I’ll see you in class’. He said before walking off back into the party.

I was dumbstruck, what the fuck just happened. I quickly pulled up my panties and adjusted myself. I was seeing red. How could he do this to me? That arrogant piece of shit. I looked inside through the window and saw him standing with his friends, having a drink. Acting like nothing had just happened.

I had two choices here, I could go home, or I could go back to the party and show him who the fuck he was dealing with. But being the person I am, I couldn’t just go home.

Before I stormed inside, I took a deep breath and put on my brave face, because no matter how angry I was, Justin is kind of intimidating.

The party was slowly dying down, some kids were leaving, others had no intention to. I moved past some of the theatre kids when I saw Justin, surrounded by Zach, Monty and Bryce. 

Mine and Justin’s eyes locked as I made my way over to him. He raised his eyebrow in a challenging way. He expected you to yell at him, he expected you to grab his hand and drag him along and beg him to please let you finish, but what he didn’t expect was you standing in front of him, showing an innocent smile before turning to Bryce.

‘What’s happening here?’ Bryce asked

Before Justin could say or do anything you grabbed the back of Bryce’s neck and pulled him closer to you, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Bryce put his arm around your back and pulled you closer while returning the kiss with just as much passion as you showed him.

After a few seconds you slowly started pulling away, smiling at Bryce who seemed to enjoy the sudden kiss. 

‘What a pleasant surprise.’ Bryce said who looked around his friend group, proud of the scene that just unfolded in front of them.

I turned around and faced a very confused Monty and Zach, and a pissed off Justin. I shot another innocent smile to Justin. 

‘I’m going home, goodnight boys.’ I said before pressing a kiss on Bryce’s cheek and making my way to the front door, knowing damn well that Justin’s eyes were staring into my back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
